Why Humans Kiss
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Rukia asked a simple question. she got her answer in the most unexpecteted way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach...but this idea is mine!! hehehe

"What do you want Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked as the petit shinigami came into his division room, and stood in front of his desk.

"Umm well Hitsugaya-taichou its just that I was wondering if you knew why humans kiss?" Rukia asked with a blush. If the young captain was drinking at that moment he would have spit his tea all over the place, but fortunately he wasn't.

"Why in the hell would you ask me that question Kuchiki?!"

"Well I always wondered and no matter how many times I watched the humans I couldn't figure it out! I even asked Ichigo once but he turned beet red and refused to answer me"

"And why come to me?!"

"Well I thought you would be the best person to go to with this problem, I couldn't go to nii-sama, or my taichou and I don't know anyone else"

"You don't know me ether" he said with a monotone voice trying not to sound too harsh.

"I know, but both of us have ice zanpaktou, so I thought I would have an easier time with you" Rukia blushed a little.

Hitsugaya remained silent, her logic didn't really make sense to him but understood her curiosity.

"Is there someone you like, that you have to ask me this?"

Rukia stiffened and remained silent, that was all Hitsugaya needed to know that he was right. He couldn't help but smirk at how easy the petit shinigami was able to read, even if she was a Kuchiki.

"I see, alright I'll show you but this is just a once in a life time thing, and this **NEVER **leaves the room, understand!" he blushed as he threatened her.

"Yes sir! but how are you going to show me?" she tilted her raven colored head.

He got up from his chair and walked around his huge desk to stand right beside the girl. With a blood red face he raised his hands and wrapped them around her small waist, and pulled her towards him with unimaginable gentleness. He then kissed her.

Rukia was shocked. She never thought THE Hitsugaya Toushiro, would show her how humans kissed, all she wanted was to know why. Rukia was even more shocked when he didn't let go, and when her arms raised themselves from where they hung and wound themselves around his neck pulling him closer.

Her lips pushed against his in a sort of unknown desire. Rukia, unconsciously, moved forward slowly making the young captain move backward until he was touching the couch and with one more push they fell backward.

"Wwwaaaahh!" Rukia's lips broke from Hitsugaya's and soon she found herself under the tenth division captain, her legs between his, her hands holding up his chest, their faces close.

Hitsugaya didn't know why he didn't pull back. He just wanted to show her how humans kissed and why, he didn't expect to yearn for Rukia's soft touch. But what really took the white haired boy by shock was when Rukia reached out towards his neck to pull him closer, and how unimaginably soft her lips were.

When he almost lost himself in her embrace he soon found himself on top of her. This caused the boy to blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Hitsu...Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia blushed as she said his name. The sound of her voice brought him back when he couldn't stop himself from staring into her beautiful purple eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kuchiki" the boy's ears turned red as he tried to get off when he was pulled back into place by his collar. He was shocked, "what...what are you doing Kuchiki?"

"What else taichou? I thought you were going to show me why humans kissed?"

"I did!"

"No, you didn't" at this she pulled him down onto her and she pressed her lips to his once more.

Rukia pressed her lips passionately onto Hitsugaya, as her hands found his chest and began to clench the cloth. His hands wandered all over the girl's body. Hitsugaya couldn't help himself, his hands touched her face, his fingers played with her hair. He felt her flat stomach, her small waist, her thighs when Rukia arched.

Her small chest pressing up against his chest as she could feel his hands travel her body. Her legs moved between his legs as she tried to shift herself under him, this caused Hitsugaya's body to burn.

Hitsugaya pressed his body onto Rukia's, his tongue glided over her lips causing them to open just a bit, but that was enough room for Hitsugaya to move his tongue into her.

Rukia felt something explode inside her when Hitsugaya entered her mouth. She could feel his tongue move along her bottom teeth to the roof of her mouth, every nook and cranny in her mouth was claimed by Hitsugaya. As his tongue played with hers, sweat began to form all over their bodies, though this only caused them to move closer.

Rukia found control over her hands again and pulled his white haori off. Then she tore off his black hakama, she could feel Hitsugaya do the same with her. Soon Hitsugaya was shirtless, and Rukia a white silk undershirt.

Hitsugaya could feel Rukia's silky skin burn under his touch, he could feel her tongue try to win but his was too strong, he had to smile. He could feel her legs move southward between his legs, and as they straddled his waist.

This pushed Hitsugaya to the breaking point. His tongue slid out of her mouth and traveled hungrily down her tinted throat. They sucked and kissed, they would leave his mark on her, even if it was for only for a few days.

Rukia moaned as the young captain's mouth moved down her throat and onto her collarbone. She tighten her hold on his neck as she pulled him onto her. She could feel his hands grab her waist and thrush them up against his lower part. Rukia's body arched and

her arms moved down his well toned chest and to his waist as she strengthen her hold, she

slowly moved up and down causing Hitsugaya to moan against her collarbone.


	2. Chapter 2

sadly again I don't own bleach...but this is my story!

Hitsugaya knew Rukia was playing with him as her body moved up and down grinding into him. He knew she was teasing him when she moaned his first name.

"Toushiro" never had he been so glad someone said his name.

The way Rukia said his name caused him to want more, he lusted over her and he couldn't help himself. Rukia wasn't like any girl he knew she was softer than Hinamori, she was more feminine than Matsumoto, she was more stunning than all the women in soul society. Hitsugaya wanted Rukia for himself.

"Rukia" the young captain breathed out as he in took her apple scent

"Toushiro" the thirteenth squads lieutenant moaned into Hitsugaya's white hair.

Hitsugaya slowly lifted himself off of the petit shinigami and held himself up by his elbows, he looked down at the raven haired girl under him and smiled a true smile that came from his heart. Something very rare.

Rukia's breath was taken away when she saw the smile, she knew at that moment he was smiling for her.

"Now you see why I wanted you to show me why humans kissed?" Rukia teased the red captain

"Yeah, I do" he replied with a Coe smirk when he remembered something that pulled at his heart.

"You better not tell the person you like what happened today, otherwise he won't return your love"

"What are you talking about taichou?" Rukia tilted her head in a cute manner that only made it harder for the ice dragon to bear.

He reluctantly got off of the petit shinigami and stood with his shirtless small back facing her.

"You said you only asked me how humans kissed so you could go and show the person you liked"

"I never said that" Rukia got up from the couch

"Yes you did! when I asked you why you would ask me you stiffened, and didn't answer me"

"Hahahhah" Rukia couldn't help but laugh, and this got the captain's attention.

"Are you laughing at me Kuchiki?!" he blushed and turned to face the laughing girl.

Rukia had to hold her sides and answered "Yes! I am taichou! you got me wrong" she tried to calm her giggles,

"Yes I do like someone but when I asked you to show me how humans kissed, it was because you were the one I wanted to show" Rukia said with a face as red as fire. In one swift moment she raised her hands and wound them around the tenth division captain's neck and pulled him down into a sweet and innocent kiss.

Hitsugaya could feel his ears burn and his face flush. She had once again, took his breath away and not only stole his first and second kiss but his third one as well. Hitsugaya softly lifted his hands and placed them under her jaw and held her head, while he softly returned the kiss with pleasure.

CHAPTER 4

They stood together naked chest on a light undershirt, for what felt like hours and it may have been for all the two cared.

When they finally broke up for air, the two small shinigami got dressed.

"I...was I really the one you wanted to kiss?" the young captain couldn't help ask with a blush he couldn't control, today just seemed to be a day he would throw away the title ice dragon. Wither he wanted to or not. But he found out that as long as it was around Rukia, it didn't really matter.

"Do you really not trust me?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it taichou?"

He knew she was teasing him, but even though she was he couldn't help but smile.

"Show me" he commanded as he stood in front of her now fully dressed

"I did, when I took your first, second and third kiss, Toushiro" Rukia smiled deviously

"damn you Rukia" and again Hitsugaya fell victim to Rukia's purple eyes, as he kissed her once more.

This time he did it not as a fellow shinigami trying to show his friend something but he kissed her with passion, as a lover would.

Rukia knew this and she smiled under his lips, all along she knew how humans kissed she just wanted to show him why they kissed. Apparently she got the point across.

For Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Rukia were now lovers. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
